The Truth Shall Set Them Free
by Sci-fi Christian
Summary: For them, the truth is the best thing that could happen for them, and sometimes the worst. A collection of one-shots where truth reigns. Some may connect, but most will be stand alone.
1. It Shall Set Them Free

**First off, I want to thank two people for inspiring me to write this, unknowingly: I.M. Frelling-Wonko and spacegypsy1.**

**I hope you enjoy this one! :)**

* * *

Her heart was breaking. She had literally opened up her heart and soul, and poured out the truth to him, and yet he had spurned her, again.

She clutched the pillow in her arms, and sobbed into it. The sound of her cries filled the room, and she could swear she could hear her heart breaking with it.

A soft knock caused her sobs to quiet down, and she rushed to wipe her eyes, as she cleared her throat of any emotion.

"Come in." She called out, and sighed, when the door opened and Teal'c came through.

"I came to see if you were all right." He stated, entering the room.

Vala nodded, and lowered her gaze momentarily. "I'm fine, Muscles." She replied, with a wan smile.

Teal'c grumbled and lowered his head as he stepped closer. "You do not appear to be fine." He replied, stopping within a few feet of her bed.

Vala smiled, and stood up. "Well, thank you for your concern, but I've never felt better." She replied, patting Teal'c's right shoulder, while she walked around him.

Teal'c shook his head, as he turned around to face her. "I believe you are not." He stated, in a gruff tone.

Vala turned her head. "How do you know so much about me?" She asked, turning her body so she could gaze at him, as she leaned against the dresser of her room.

Teal'c clasped his hands behind his back. "Because I remember you as Quetesh." He stated, calmly.

Vala's eyes widened, and began to fill with fear. "What?" She asked, dropping her arms to her side.

Teal'c bowed his head for a moment before lifting it up once more. "I remember the day you were taken as a host. It was a ceremony with the Goauld leaders present. The rebirth of Quetesh." He stated, watching her carefully.

Vala nodded, and bowed her head. "Yeah." She whispered, moving to the small chair in the corner. "The day my life ended." She added, sitting down.

"You were the first human I saw who fought with so much strength until the end, Vala Mal Doran." He stated, with small pride.

Vala smiled. "My mother…" She paused, and cleared her throat. "She told me, never to forget who I was, to stay strong no matter what." She whispered, bowing her head.

Teal'c nodded. "A wise woman."

She smiled, and nodded. "She was." She whispered, leaning back into the chair. "She was the reason, I held onto who I was, even though Quetesh did her best to drown me out." She stated, drawing her legs up to her chest.

Teal'c nodded in understanding. "Have you told Daniel Jackson this?" He asked, tenderly.

Vala laughed, though it was a mocked laugh. "He wouldn't listen. He said I was trying to get him to feel sympathy for me, and that I was playing him again." She stated, feeling the tears burn her eyes once more. "I've done nothing, but tell him the truth, Muscles. Okay," She began, standing up, and beginning to pace in the room. "I may have done some questionable things in the past, but have I not proven myself to the team?" She ranted, glaring at him.

Teal'c nodded. "You have."

She nodded, curtly, and turned back to the chair to sit down. "I'm so tired, Teal'c." She whispered, shaking her head. "I'm tired of Daniel not seeing the truth, of him treating me like I don't have an honest bone in my body, of him rejecting the fact that I love him." She whispered, bowing her head.

Teal'c nodded, slowly. "You have grown since coming here, Vala Mal Doran." He stated, stepping closer to her.

Vala sighed, and smiled faintly. She didn't say a word, and her silence seemed to be enough.

"I shall leave you, but you should know that I do know the truth, Vala Mal Doran, and that is enough for me." He replied, turning to the door, and leaving her alone in the empty room.

Vala sighed, and bowed her head to her knees, after she pulled them to her chest; she let the tears fall down her face. She had to get out. Only Teal'c knew the truth about her, even then, she wished Daniel believed.

She heard the door open, but she kept her head down as the tears fell harder. She heard someone squat down in front of her, and felt hands touched her arms.

She knew without looking who it was. "Leave me alone, Daniel." She whispered, finally lifting her head, and moved to stand up.

Daniel sighed, and fell to the floor, when she pushed him backwards. He shook his head, and struggled to stand up.

Vala moved to the bed, and sat down. "Leave, Daniel." She stated, wiping her eyes with her hands.

Daniel shook his head. "I'm not leaving, Vala." He stated, sitting down beside her.

Vala shook her head. "I don't want you here, Daniel." She whispered, turning away from him.

Daniel closed his eyes. "I'm sorry, Vala." He replied, softly. "I should have believed you."

Vala scoffed, and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Yeah, well, it's too late now." She remarked, keeping her back to him.

He closed his eyes at the pain in her voice. "I heard your conversation with Teal'c." He said, softly with remorse.

She nodded. "I figured you were outside the door." She stated, remembering seeing Daniel standing outside in the hall when Teal'c opened the door to leave.

"Vala, what I said…" He began, but stopped when she held up her hands to stop him.

"Don't." She replied, shaking her head with a mock laugh. "Don't even try to apologize." She replied, facing him.

Daniel swallowed, and pushed his hands in the pockets of his green BDU pants. He bowed his head, and sighed.

She dropped her hands, and closed her eyes, as she walked passed him towards the door.

"Vala, I didn't mean what I said." He replied, as she reached for the doorknob.

She shook her head, and wiped the tears falling down her face. "Don't." She whispered, her voice trembling.

Daniel moved towards her, and was relieved when she didn't move or open the door. Instead, she placed her forehead on the door. Reaching forward with his right hand, Daniel placed his hand over hers on the knob, and was relieved when she didn't move away from him.

Closing his eyes, he bent his head slightly to whisper in her ear. "I was upset, Vala. When people are upset, we say things we don't mean." He whispered, strongly.

Vala moved her head against the door, but still didn't move away from him. "But you believed them." She remarked, lowly, sniffing loudly.

Daniel sighed, and moved her hand from the knob gently, and turned her around to face him. With his right hand, he lifted her face to look into her grey eyes. "I believed them before I knew you, Vala." He whispered, watching her eyes hold a curious light. He smiled as he caressed her chin. "Those words were the ones I would have and actually did say before I knew you, and that was a long time ago." He replied, searching her eyes.

Vala swallowed, and blinked a few times. "What are you saying, Daniel?" She asked, fearing to hope.

He smiled, and leaned down a fraction. "I'm saying that I believe you, and I'm sorry for not telling you sooner that I…" He paused, brushing her dark hair away from her face as he held her right hand in his left. "I love you, Vala." He whispered, letting the feelings he had suppressed for almost two years finally out into the open.

Vala's heart skipped a beat, and her breathe caught in her throat. "Wh…what did you say?" She asked her voice hoarse and emotional.

He smiled, and this time he let the words flow naturally from his tongue and heart. "I said I love you, Vala." He replied, stronger than before. "I'm sorry that I haven't said it sooner, but the truth is: I was scared." He said, finally.

"Scared of what?" She asked, still having the emotion riding on her voice.

"Of love." He answered, lowly. "I was scared of opening my heart and letting anyone claim it, but without knowing it, you, Vala Mal Doran, thief extraordinaire, claimed it." He added, stroking her face, wiping away the tears on her face.

She sniffed, and bowed her face. "Why were you upset?" She asked, moving her left hand to his chest, absently.

He sighed, and pushed her dark hair behind her ear. "Because I wasn't ready to admit that I love you, until I saw the look on your face when I pushed you away." He answered after a moment. "I realized that when you walked away, I couldn't live without you that I felt empty, and I haven't felt that way in a long time, Vala." He whispered, smiling faintly.

Vala smiled, as she took in his words. "Neither have I." She whispered, sniffing.

Daniel smiled, and leaned forward. "I want to know everything, Vala. I want to know the truth about you, about your past, about your life, about everything, and this time I promise I won't ridicule you. I won't put you down. I won't push you away." He vowed, watching fresh tears slip from her eyes.

She smiled as she slowly nodded. "You were the first one to ever believe in me, Daniel, and you were the first I ever told the truth to." She stated, sniffing in between a few words.

He smiled, and kissed her forehead. "I hope I'm not the last." He whispered, watching and listening to her laugh.

She shook her head, and smiled. "You won't be." She replied, strongly.

He nodded, and closed the distance between them. He paused an inch away, and waited for her to make the decision to move forward.

Vala felt her heart beat faster, and she could have sworn that he could hear it. Making the decision to move forward, she softly placed her lips on his, and waited. She only had to wait a second or perhaps half a second, when he responded by taking her in his arms, and she slowly wound her arms around his neck, and tilted her head to the side as the kiss deepened.

Slowly, they separated, both panting heavily, and both wearing bright smiles on their faces.

She moved her left hand down from his neck, and touched his face lightly. "Second time's a ring." She whispered, smiling.

He let out a light laugh, and shook his head slowly. "Charm." He returned, watching her tilt her head. "Second time's a charm." He added, watching her bite her bottom lip.

She shrugged, and smiled. "I like mine better." She replied, watching him give her a playful glare.

He shook his head, but didn't say a word, only to place his lips on hers once more, silencing her for the time being.

Standing outside the room, Teal'c smiled and nodded. The truth shall set them free. He thought as he clasped his hands behind his back, and walked onward.

* * *

**Please review!**

**I know I have another Stargate story for which I have not updated in like forever, Lost Love, but rest assured it will be updated very, very soon, and maybe even completed before next week, if my schedule holds.**

**I have a few other one-shots I'm currently working on, and I would like to know if I should post them with this story or separately. What do you think? Let me know!**

**Until Next Time...**


	2. Bound to Come Out

**Ah, another installment, finally! Although, I'm not entirely thrilled with it, I hope you enjoy it.**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT! :)**

**Please remember to review in the end!**

**Takes Place in Avalon.**

**Established relationship.**

* * *

Once they were officially alone, Vala grasped Daniel's waist, and hugged herself close to him. She smiled up at him, and watched him give a quick look around the room, before moving away from her and closed the door his office. He shook his head, as he locked the door, and approached her.

"Miss me?" She asked, leaning forward, and watched him smile.

Daniel's smile dropped, and he turned his head to the side, and pursed his lips. "Umm…" He drawled, approaching her, and slowly wrapped his arms around her waist. "Yes." He answered, gazing into her eyes.

Vala smiled, and tilted her head to the side. "I missed you." She whispered, moving her grey eyes over his face.

He smirked, and bent down, and quickly kissed her lips. He pulled back, and narrowed his eyes. "One thing: pregnant?" He asked, lifting his brows.

Vala shrugged. "Well, what was I going to say, darling? I missed the man I fell in love with after meeting him months ago." She stated, wiggling her eyebrows.

He chuckled and shook his head. "I thought we agreed that you would tone it down and…" He trailed off watching her eyes sparkle. "You're mocking me, aren't you?" He stated, smirking.

She smirked back, and lifted her right hand to his face. "Oh, darling," She whispered, softly.

He smiled, and pulled her closer to him. "Did you really come because you missed me? Or did you need my help?" He asked, lifting his head a fraction higher.

Vala smiled, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Both." She answered, coyly. "But the first one was the most important." She added, titling her head to the side.

Daniel shook his head, and bowed it towards hers. "Fruitcake…" He whispered, as he kissed her lips softly.

Vala moaned against his lips, and wrapped her arms around his neck, slowly. As he slowly pulled back, he inhaled deeply, feeling his heart beat faster. "Are you ever going to tell me what fruitcake means?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

He inhaled once more, and his face contorted into a look of pain. "No, because you will probably head-butt me again if I do." He answered, watching her smile and then laugh. "It's been too long, Vala." He whispered, touching her face with his right hand.

She sighed, and bowed her head. "Well, I would have come sooner, but you know how it is." She replied, softly, rubbing her hands over his shoulders.

He nodded, and sighed. "Did you ever save your people?" He asked, softly.

She nodded, and smiled. "Yes, and they send their thanks for your help." She replied, watching him purse his lips, and slowly nod.

Daniel pulled her close, and held her against his chest. When he had gotten the advantage against her in _Pegasus_, he had listened to her tale, and had informed her, if she was lying that would be the end. She had told him the truth, and even backed it up with contacting a member of the council in secret, who confirmed Vala's intention, and even confirmed that she was sent to acquire the naquadah for the purpose of trade.

He had let the ship go on course, and had even spent a few days with Vala, helping her people negotiate for a few ships to survive.

Those days on the planet, he had seen a side of Vala that he never realized. He had fallen in love with her, very quickly.

When he had returned with the _Pegasus, _he never mentioned what happened or why he was in a distant part of the galaxy or why the thief was sitting beside him in the command center.

When she had been locked up, he had told her it was for appearances, and that everything would work out, but she hated being locked up, so she escaped, but not before leaving a note for him. He still kept the note, and hoped he would see her again in hopes of continuing their relationship.

Now here she was, in his arms, and he never wanted to let her leave his side again.

"Do you think the others will figure it out?" She asked, against his chest.

Daniel smiled, and kissed the top of her head, before pulling back to look into her eyes. "The truth will come out sooner or later, Vala." He answered, watching her bite her bottom lip.

"Well, then, how about later?" She asked, stepping back, and pulled him with her.

He smiled, and let out a chuckle. "Vala…" He began, as she moved a few documents to the side, and jumped up on the table.

"I missed you, Daniel." She whispered, pulling on his shirt, and captured his lips with hers.

He moaned against her lips, and pulled back slightly. Knocks sounds on the door, and Daniel groaned as the door finally opened, and Mitchell appeared in the doorway.

Mitchell observed the scene before him, and sighed. "Do I want to know?" He asked, lifting his hands in front of him.

Daniel rolled his eyes slightly, and moved them to look at Vala, who was trying not to laugh. "Probably not." He answered, finally.

Mitchell nodded, and stepped into the room. "Landry wants to see you whenever you get done making out with the princess here." He replied, motioning towards Vala.

Daniel nodded, but didn't move too far away from Vala. "I'll be there shortly."

Mitchell nodded, and glanced at Vala. "I can't leave you alone, can I, Jackson?" He asked, trying not to laugh.

Daniel smiled, but bowed his head to keep it from showing. "Do you want to know the truth?" He asked, lifting his head.

Mitchell stepped back, and shook his head. "No, because any truth will sound crazy at the moment, and even though crazy is good, I'm not in the mood." He replied, leaving the room.

Vala bowed her head, and lifted it to look at Daniel. "I guess the truth is going to come sooner than we thought." She replied, watching Daniel nod.

Daniel sighed, and lifted his left hand to her. "Shall we?" He asked, causing her to place her right hand in his left.

"And here I thought you were going to take off my clothes." She whispered, seductively, loving the way he shivered, slightly.

He chuckled, and leaned over. "Don't start." He whispered in her ear.

She smiled, and lifted her gaze. "Oh, I don't know. It's so much fun, darling." She whispered, leaning into his side.

He chuckled, and kissed her temple. "Let's just get through this, and then we'll get to the other reason you're here." He whispered, watching her smile.

"Fine, Daniel." She replied with feign annoyance, though he could tell that she was interested.

He chuckled under his breath, and sighed as he thought about Mitchell, and how he probably told Landry what he saw.

Well, the truth was bound to come out sooner or later.

* * *

**I have decided that the one-shots in this story will be themed, and they will all consist of the truth in some form or another. If you have a prompt or idea that deals with this theme, and you wish to see it come to life, let me know! I love getting prompts, and I will do my best to fulfill them all!**

**Until Next Time...**


End file.
